Into the Darkness
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: While fleeing a vengeful Tatsumi, Tsuzuki and Hisoka reflect on the Kyoto incident and their feelings for each other. Two parter. Lemon. Mature. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Darkness**

**A Descendants of Darkness Oneshot**

**I**

Gentle snow was drifting down from the dark clouds, washing the night sky into a shade of billowy gray. Asato Tsuzuki stared out the window, regarding the peaceful drizzle thoughtfully with striking amethyst eyes. But the tranquil ambiance that had filled the hotel room was soon broken when he reached into a small bag.

_Crunch. _

Tsuzuki chewed loudly on the handful of potato chips, not really seeming to notice that he had inavertedly ruined the mood.

Over from the large hotel bed, Hisoka Kurosaki glanced up long enough from his book to roll his eyes at his partner, who had begun to eat again just an hour after their dinner. With a silent sigh, he blinked his emerald eyes and lowered them back down to the text, choosing not to comment.

Tsuzuki continued to munch on his after dinner snack, glancing at the dim white glow that seemed to brighten the dark streets. Winter was beautiful here in Canada, albeit extremely cold. But still, the scenery was a nice change from the blasting city of Tokyo, and the quiet was like a soft blanket pressed against his ears.

Even still, a chill shot down Tsuzuki's spine as he remembered exactly _why_ he and Soka were cruising around with the Mounties instead of heading back to the Judgment Bureau HQ.

The answer: it was all his fault.

It had all started about two weeks ago while the two were on a mission at a boarding academy in England. The events had turned out to be much greater than the Bureau anticipated and Tsuzuki had been forced to use three of his Shiki at once. Although he annihilated the threat, he had also burned down a sports stadium in the process, costing the Bureau millions in cleanup.

Naturally, when Tatsumi saw the bill on his desk, he immediately decided to make it his goal to skin Tsuzuki alive, hang him, gut him, burn his remains, feed them to a shark, and repeat the process as desired.

And just as naturally, when Tsuzuki found this out, he had thrown Hisoka over his shoulder and declared that they needed a lengthy vacation. Canada hadn't been his first choice, but it seemed random enough to give the Bureau's secretary the slip, at least for a while.

The tall brunet gave a goofy smile to the windowsill and inwardly prayed that Tatsumi would not find them, shifting around to glance at Hisoka.

The teen was laying belly down on the bed, his elbow propping up his chin as he lost himself in his book. The gushoshin twins at the HQ library had acquired him a couple textbooks on spells, and Hisoka had devoured them with vigor, so much so that it gave Tsuzuki a headache just to think about all the things he was learning. He sure didn't care for books. Too many big words. Not to mention the Bureau wouldn't let him near the library anyways. Not after he'd accidentally burned it down. Twice.

But rather than think about all those icky little swirling lines of text, Tsuzuki's eyes drifted up to Hisoka's face, taking in his mild but determined concentration. A few strands of flaxen hair drifted in front of his eyes, and the teen raised his pale fingers to push it back. Tsuzuki's expression took on a loving tint as he watched Hisoka silently read. The bedspread underneath him was a gentle blue and brought out the light pallor of his skin and hair. Hisoka had always been pale, and it tended to worry Tsuzuki. He had a weak constitution even before he'd died, considering that his parents had kept him locked in the darkness for much of his mortal life. Not to mention the fact that Muraki had poisoned him to slowly die over three painful years. Tsuzuki fretted over his condition, even though Hisoka chided him for doing so, considering he wasn't the healthiest death guardian either. In fact, he was a perfect vision of gluttony.

But on the flip side, Hisoka's pale physique was also very beautiful, even to the point that he was constantly pestered by Saya and Yuma to try on dresses. His body was petite and his arms and legs stretched out in a quiet, willowy form. And the face that sat atop those feline shoulders was even more so, overset by large verdant eyes and his mop of gold wispy hair.

Tsuzuki unconsciously felt his body stir, but he caught himself and quickly straightened up, shoveling more chips down as a distraction. His partner's empathic powers were every bit as sharp as he was, and those types of feelings were better left hid.

At least until bedtime. Hisoka hated early and spontaneous fucks, and Tsuzuki didn't have to be a genius to know why.

Even though he quickly suppressed his desire, he still saw a slight shiver course through the blond's shoulders. But since Hisoka didn't look up and glare at him, he determined there was another cause.

"If you're cold we can turn up the heat." Tsuzuki said mildly, motioning to the thermostat on the wall.

Hisoka's eyes rose and he gave a single nod, watching as the tall man went over to adjust the temperature. Having just finished a chapter on talismans, the blond had intended to take a break, and Tsuzuki's movement provided a brief distraction.

His emerald eyes silently watched Tsuzuki cock his head, trying to determine which set of buttons would accomplish his will. He raised a large hand and ran it through his thick chocolate locks, the overhead light giving his hair a vibrant sheen. The soft glow also curled down to highlight Tsuzuki's ruddy skin and the muscles underneath that gave him such a strong, sleek form.

The moment they'd set foot in the room, Tsuzuki had untucked his dress shirt and ditched his tie, and the sheer white fabric was a bit wrinkled from his lounging. Hisoka had always privately thought that he preferred Tsuzuki that way, looking relaxed and a bit disheveled. It suited him more, considering he was a couch potato heart and soul. And it also gave Hisoka a bit peace of mind. After all, an empath could only truly be relaxed when he was around others who were also at ease.

After finally managing to navigate the thermostat controls, Tsuzuki went and flopped down on the bed next to Hisoka, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. The blond tucked his book away and stared dryly at the screen.

"Hey Soka," Tsuzuki said with a crooked smile. "Come sit by me."

"Why?" Hisoka replied impassively.

"Because." The big lug whined. Hisoka sighed in exasperation, but propped himself up and crawled over, sinking down onto the other set of pillows. His emerald eyes flickered as he saw Tsuzuki stretch an arm across the headboard, mere inches from his head of golden hair. Without a word, Hisoka lifted his head and allowed the older man to tuck his arm around him, shuddering as he felt man's emotions seep into him like a river. Luckily the flow was calm and mild tonight, which was infinitely easier for him to process. Tsuzuki was no stranger to the rules. If he wanted physical contact with Hisoka he couldn't be in an overly emotional state. And naturally because of that, the two didn't touch casually very often, Tsuzuki being quite flamboyant with whatever he was feeling.

But Hisoka was glad that his partner's mind was quiet. The room still a bit chilly, the teen surprised his partner by scooting closer and resting his cheek against Tsuzuki's broad chest, settling in next to the large, warm body. The brunet wrapped his arm around Hisoka, a little blip in his emotions letting Hisoka know he was quite happy with the gesture. The blond let out a quiet breath and resume staring at the TV, a sense of contentment settling over him.

But it wasn't long after they had situated that the 64-ounce slurpie Tsuzuki had chugged earlier called him at earnest, and Hisoka's face took on it's normal irritation as that idiot fled to the bathroom.

The blond laid back down and tried to resume watching TV, but for some reason unease began creeping at the dark edge of his mind. He rolled onto his side, watching the door intently as his panic began to build, even as he told himself over and over that there was no reason to fret.

Yet even as he tried to soothe his mind, images of fire and Touda's shrieking serpent form flashed before his eyes.

"Tsuzuki?" He called, barely able to keep his teeth from chattering. The door opened a second later and the big lug looked out curiously.

"Yeah?"

Hisoka turned and looked at him and there was such profound relief in his eyes that it shocked his partner.

"Soka, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He answered with a weak voice, wiping away tiny beads of sweat from his forehead. Knowing his partner, Tsuzuki immediately knew that something was wrong and he stepped over to the bed, placing a gentle hand on top of Hisoka's head.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly. Hisoka gritted his teeth, trying to keep an impassive face as he spoke.

"About you."

"What about me?" Tsuzuki smiled. "Am I eating too much junk again? Do my habits amuse you?"

"No but your actions do."

"Eh?"

Hisoka sighed, running his slender fingers through his hair.

"Here we are running from Tatsumi like he going to brutally murder you, and yet I remember a time when you summoned your deadliest guardian shiki and tried to burn yourself. It's just a little ironic. You told me you were too tired of living to go on."

Tsuzuki's dark brow creased and he lowered his eyes as Hisoka spoke of his attempted suicide. He knew it had affected the boy deeply.

"Hisoka—"

"Though I suppose I can identify," The blond cut in, looking more stressed by the minute. "When I was suffering in the hospital of the illness Muraki gave me, I wished for death. So many times, just so I wouldn't have to feel anymore. And then I end up being a death guardian. It's the ultimate form of irony: I didn't start truly living until after I'd died. But even still, I was so cold hearted and felt worthless that I still couldn't take value in my own life."

Hisoka turned away from the older man as his shoulders began to shake with emotion, but he let out a small gasp as he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him. He felt Tsuzuki's thoughts and feelings fall on him like the smack of a wave, and yet, they were so warm and full of endearment that it felt like a strong tranquilizer. The teen relaxed limply in Tsuzuki's embrace, though tears still dripped as the brunet began to speak.

"Hisoka, you were never once worthless. You just had so many people throw you to the ground and break you that you no long had the strength to pick yourself back up. Your parents, Muraki, even me at one point, and I'm sorry for that."

"Tsuzuki—"

"But Hisoka, you know why I can look forward to each new morning instead of feeling guilty about my existence and the lives I took? Because I have you.

"When I wanted to die, you ran through those flames and begged me not to leave you alone. You were both selfish and selfless at the same time. And yet now, I thank the gods every day that you did."

Tsuzuki cupped Hisoka's pale chin and gently lifted it up, giving the boy a thankful smile. Hisoka felt his cheeks warm at the amount of affection those violet eyes. His pale lips parted as Tsuzuki leaned down and kissed him, sending another rush of feeling down into the dark depths of his soul.

* * *

**Lemon to come next. **

**So this is my first Descendants fic, though I'm completely in love with the series, especially Hisoka. I hope you enjoyed reading and I would love to hear from you. **

**Sincerely, **

**TBF101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter contains a lemon. **

* * *

**Into the Darkness**

**II**

Hisoka hummed pleasurably as Tsuzuki deepened their kiss, and the teen reached up to weave his fingers through his partner's silky brown locks. The older man gathered the blond up tightly in his arms, his hands beginning to rove down Hisoka's slender form.

Hisoka shivered at the touch of Tsuzuki's large hands and gasped as he broke their kiss, his pale skin beginning to flush from the heat. Though whether the fire was coming from the adjusted thermostat or his own arousal, he could not say.

Even though they were not yet joined, the empath was feeling Tsuzuki and all that encompassed him. His desire and his need were strong as a gust of wind, and yet the giant's compassionate, protective nature kept it in check. Hisoka shuddered at the feelings that engulfed him, drowning out every bit of his pain and sorrow. He was warm now…so very warm.

"Tsu—Tsuzuki," Hisoka murmured as he felt his long-sleeved shift being tugged off. Tsuzuki's warm arms wrapped tighter around the teen as he began to suck at Hisoka's pale neck. He licked and lightly bit as Hisoka gave off low moans and soon the giant brunet lowered them both onto the bed so that they lay side by side. Though he desired every sweet part of Hisoka, Tsuzuki was careful not to be too forceful. He had learned early on in their sexual relationship that the slightest thing could trigger memories of Hisoka's rape and send the teen off in a state of panic, and so he'd had to use a couple clever improvisations.

When Hisoka's body had hit the mattress, his eyes had widened and he felt a bit of anxiety come on when he expected Tsuzuki to lie on top of him. Despite his arousal, he didn't know if he could bear feeling weight smothering him. As Muraki had permanently tainted the missionary position, it scared him out of his mind, but he was surprised to find Tsuzuki embracing him a different way.

Rather than bearing down on him, Tsuzuki adjusted the boy so that was half lying on the big giant's chest. Tsuzuki's hands still clutched and groped, but Hisoka knew that he could rip away from the embrace if he needed to. Just that small gesture gave him incredible reassurance, and the blond teen was able to open his lips and let Tsuzuki's tongue wriggle between them. Hisoka hummed in pleasure as Tsuzuki cupped his chin and kissed him deeply. After a few minutes, the two began to undo the buttons on Tsuzuki's dress shirt. As he felt his partner's warm, comforting skin, Hisoka sighed and relaxed, letting out smalls gasps as Tsuzuki nipped across his collarbone and down to the pale nubs of his nipples.

"Ah!" Hisoka squeaked as his partner's hand trailed down to squeeze between his legs. The blond teen went weak from pleasure and rested his forehead against Tsuzuki's chest as he felt his hardening dick being massaged. Hisoka was meek as Tsuzuki propped them both up and scooted over against the headboard. Tsuzuki settled the teen on his lap and two sets of hands unbuttoned Hisoka's jeans and discarded them.

Hisoka rested his head against Tsuzuki's firm pectorals, groaning quietly as Tsuzuki began to stroke the teen's erect cock. The giant was surprised at how relaxed Hisoka was, and a smile played at his lips as he watched his partner lose himself to ecstasy. Hisoka was not only in a state of physical arousal, but completely enraptured by Tsuzuki's spirit, sending his mind and body into a floating state of bliss.

But even still, the teen was not shy. Even with his eyes closed and his breathing heavy, Hisoka's hand still patted around and found Tsuzuki's own arousal. The brunet giant growled in approval as Hisoka palmed his member, but soon found the touches falling short.

"Soka," He breathed into the blond's ear. "Are you ready?"

Hisoka nodded shakily and maneuvered off of Tsuzuki's lap so they could shed the rest of their clothes. The teen then crawled back atop the man's thighs, propping himself up on his knees, a shiver coursing through his frame as he felt Tsuzuki's hand grope his thin ass. The giant's fingers were already slick with spit and Hisoka's threw his arms around his partner's neck as he was slowly penetrated by one.

Hisoka pressed his lips together, suppressing any noise as Tsuzuki's thick finger slid in and out, slowing stretching him. But when he added a second, the boy let out a small cry, which surprised Tsuzuki. Unlike most people, Hisoka was very quiet once they got to this stage of sex. Tsuzuki supposed it was a coping mechanism in order for the teen to deal with all the feelings that battered through him as they joined, but tonight he was extremely docile.

Feeling that he should use this to their advantage, Tsuzuki probed his fingers deeper and massaged the boy's prostate, all the while stroking himself into full arousal. As he predicted, Hisoka came within a matter of minutes, coating Tsuzuki's belly with his seed.

While the teen was still inebriated with his own orgasm, Tsuzuki slipped his fingers out and took Hisoka's slender hips, positioning him over his thick, pearling cock. But as eager as he was, he still waited for Hisoka to dip his chin in a nod before thrusting upward.

Hisoka gritted his teeth and took Tsuzuki in with a muffled groan, throwing his sweaty golden head back as he was stretched.

"Ahh…" Tsuzuki breathed as he felt the teen's squeezing heat. His large arms wrapped tightly around the boy as he began to thrust steadily, his teeth nipping sharply at Hisoka's pale throat. The position made Tsuzuki's member go deep and the giant could tell the boy was struggling not to make any noise.

But soon Hisoka could no longer suppress his voice and began to breathe in heaving gasps, his mind in a mixed fog of pleasure, pain, and emotion.

Tsuzuki's need. His need. Tsuzuki's pleasure. His pleasure. Tsuzuki's love…and his as well.

"Gah!" Hisoka barked as Tsuzuki began to go breakneck, sweat rolling down his bare torso as he thrusted harder and harder. The giant's toned body tensed as he finally came and he hugged Hisoka so tightly he feared he might leave bruises.

As white liquid dripped from their connection, Hisoka flopped bonelessly against his partner's chest, his lungs heaving. A few tears had been snared in the blond's lashes during the coupling, and the teen allowed them to fall as physical and mental exhaustion overtook him.

When Hisoka's eyes closed, Tsuzuki carefully laid him down, withdrawing as gently as he could. He stroked the Hisoka's golden hair as smiled down at the panting form, draping an arm around the teen's torso.

After a few minutes, Hisoka regained his breath and the partners moved to spoon underneath the covers. As he felt Tsuzuki's warm chest against his back, Hisoka felt drowsiness overtake his mind, but sleep evaded him as Tsuzuki suddenly spoke.

"Hisoka."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what Muraki said to me that night? When I summoned Touda and tried to burn myself?"

"What?"

"He told me that we are all descendants of darkness. And we who are born of darkness must walk in darkness as long as we live. And, as much as I hate to agree with a bastard like Muraki, I'm inclined to think his words are true. We are destined to walk forever in darkness." Tsuzuki murmured, a cloud of black shadowing over him even as he held the one he loved. But his amethyst eyes widened as Hisoka rolled over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Then let's walk together," The teen said, giving Tsuzuki a rare smile. "Asato, I'll follow you into the dark."

Tsuzuki's eyes softened with unfathomable gratefulness and he kissed Hisoka deeply as twilight faded and night took over the sky. But even while Tsuzuki knew he would trudge in the dank black of his past and his present, see terrible things, and shed more blood, for now he could be content.

For someone was walking into the darkness with him.

The End.

* * *

**So happy I got great reviews for this story! :)  
**

**Kiyame Hikari-chan- great to see you here! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the lemon. **

**Don't Preach- my dearest cyber seme, I cannot describe how happy I am to see your review, considering you aren't familiar with this series. Though a fresh pair of eyes really helps sometimes. So pleased you like the couple dynamics and that I conveyed canon elements in an understandable way. Though on one note, I have no idea how so many green eyed ukes find their way into my heart...or purple eyed semes for that matter. Though in YNM, someone actually does comment that Tsuzuki's eye color is "unnatural" and they kind of explain why. Unlike a certain rabbit who has purple eyes for no bloody reason. Oh well. Whatevs. Kisses to you!**

**EggDropSoup- WAH! So excited to get a review from you! I've read all your stories and you have been such an inspiration to me. If I may say so, you're one of the best YNM authors on the site and I'm very happy to receive your praise and the gift basket. Thank you!**

**With Love, **

**TBF101**


End file.
